Nemo Ante Mortem Beatus
by Lacrymosai
Summary: What happens when Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 is pulled into the world of Final Fantasy XII? Stuck in a war between countries, mourning the loss of his purpose and love of his life. Defending a queen who has mysteriously disappeared.


Note: Hi everyone. I wrote this in 2009 so it's not very well written from a 18 year old me.  
This originated from a roleplay I had with a few online mates at the time, hence why sometimes the characters are VERY out of character.

I made a music video as well for it to - watch?v=fZxkYgqOJtk

Under the dark skies of Dalmasca, the war between Rabanastre and Arcadia was raging; the massive violet protective spheres in the sky surrounded the battle zone in a fiery dome.

Underneath the glow of protection in the sky, the brave young warriors, with swords in arms where in the mist of rage. The blood sprayed was out in liters, all the soldiers in the front lines were decimated, and the Arcadians were winning.

A massive Airship in the sky only meters away from the large violet sphere, engines revving, and was dropping miniature airships out into the battlefield.

A solider from below, saw this and immediately turned to his superior,

"They just released them!" He cried

The captain, lifted up his helmet and suddenly became washed over with fear.

The young solider had a different look, the look of determination.

"Leave them to me!" He shouted to the officer.

"NO! You must not! It is not the airships themselves that are dangerous it is the pilot inside you must be worried about!" Shouted the experienced warrior.

Ignoring the entirety of the superior words, the young solider sprinted with his sword held high, screaming a cry of a solider as he ran to the airship.

Inside the cockpit of the airship, flashes of silver hair strands and icy blue eyes, shot at all directions

''Target confirmed''

With a press of a button, two heat seeking missiles were launched from their pods and the young brave warrior had no chance to even take his last breath of air before his end was bestowed upon him, the superior, seeing his young warrior die right before his eyes, charged with anger held his sword high. He mounted his chocobo and charged for the airship.

"Death to Rabanatsre!'' He shouted and the pilot inside heard his cry, with a disgusted smirk he turned his airship around and saw another few airships from Arcadian forces aid the warrior on the chocobo..  
"More enemies than missiles. Have to self destruct" With a sigh, the pilot turned the ship around and headed straight for the chocobo knight.

He zoomed in between the chocobo and the Arcadian airships, spinning at 360 degrees to avoid the wings being damaged, and as he approached a sphere tower, he unleashed the self destruct button.

The airship sparked and as the mechanical weapon exploded, the pilot had landed on the sphere tower, standing up, he saw the remains of the airship and the dead bodies of those killed by it.

"Mission Accomplished" He said in a low growl.

At the bottom of the sphere tower he saw many others of Rabanastre's mounted forces all perishing under the bullies of Arcadia's boots, his brothers in arms all dying one by one. The pilot's silver hair was swept back as he leapt down from the sphere tower and landed on his feet, performing his stylized lunge, forcing his body turn into just a blur, with the afterimage of his blue coat, and appearing next to an Arcadian solider slashing his head off with his Katana named Yamato.

In the distance he saw a rider-less Chocobo screaming, surrounded by swords and shields and the pilot furrowed his brows and instantly used his rapid transition onto another Sphere tower and leaping from the height, landed straight on the Chocobo's back. Rearing the chocobo up and then charging forward into a crowd of warrior's and slashing them all with one rapid slash from his katana, as he slowed the chocobo down he scanned the area and then one airship above exploded and the pilot also jumped out, this pilot, also with the silver hair but this one, dressed in red. The other landed on his feet and the former pilot on the chocobo smirked, knowing full well who it was. He rode the chocobo over to him and the pilot in red smirked back

"Come on, stop fooling around Dante." The pilot on the chocobo said as he approached.

Dante smirked, "I could say the same for you Vergil"

Vergil gave a quick glare and then bypassed the lame humor his brother portrayed.

"Now, you going to let me continue fighting?" Dante asked with a grin, holding up his sword.

"Heh, get on" Vergil said steering the chocobo away, as he dodged flying bullets and

Magick spells of fire and ice.

Dante frowned and then jumped up, his red coat twisting around his body as he spun kicked onto the sphere pillar beside them and Vergil forced the Chocobo into a run and Dante leapt from the sphere pillars and landed on the Chocobo' back behind Vergil. Smirking together they rode the chocobo into the heart the battle.

The Arcadians feared and most ran but were taken under, slain by Vergil's sword. Dante stood up on the Chocobo leaning his knees on Vergil's back as he shot the crowd of Arcadians with his twin handset guns, Ebony and Ivory.

Up on the tall tower over in Dalmasca, Queen Ashe B'nargin Dalmasca, felt the sorrow of war, she knew her forces where loosing. She also feared the loss of her newly wed Rassler; he had gone into the battle and she was left in a safe zone as the guards were off fighting for Dalmasca, defending the Queen.

She saw the many explosions of the city in the distance and a small tear trailed down her cheek. Her once beautiful homeland was being destroyed, her father King Ramunais, had sent the best soldiers of what Rabanastre had.

Wiping the small tear she summoned her courage, she knew she had to leave. Thinking it was selfish that she be the one to survive and have done nothing to defend her country than for those died defending all they could of it.

With a sigh she started to walk to the large double framed doors, her bodyguards following her closely.

~~~~ TBC?


End file.
